


Descendants: What If?

by Twihard3746



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What if Mal had been unable to overpower her mother and win? What if Maleficent had won that day at the coronation? In this story, I write what I think would have happened if Maleficent had won. Angered at Mal and the VK's betrayal, Maleficent punishes them along with the rest of Auradon as a new age of villains rises over Auradon. Rated T for safety.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants.

Mal pushed her friends behind her as she faced off with her mother. Maleficent was growling and snarling at her daughter. Mal saw her mother's eyes glow green as she slowed to a stop in front of her daughter. The mother and daughter duo faced off eyes glowing green.

"The power of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one." Mal chanted repeatedly attempting to overpower her mother. However, she could feel her resolve weakening and before she knew it her mother had overpowered her and she collapsed.

"Mal!" she vaguely heard Evie shout as she fell towards the ground. She felt herself be caught before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants

When Mal woke a dark cloud had settled over most of Auradon. Groaning she sat up and held her hand to her head.

"Good you're awake." She heard a voice say as a figure crouched in front of her. It took her a moment to realize who it was.

"Ben!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "I am so sorry I couldn't stop her. I tried so hard she was just too strong." Mal sobbed. Ben wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried gently rocking her back and forth as he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in an attempt to calm her. When Mal had cried herself out, she simply sat there for a few minutes relishing in the comfort of Ben's arms. It was then she realized that they were alone.

"Ben? Where are we? Where is everybody else?" she asked him. Ben pulled away from her slightly and gently took her hand rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. He heaved a deep sigh and began to speak.

"We are in a cave just south of Auradon Prep. As for everyone else I am not entirely sure, I know that your mother took most of the royal's captive as well as fairy godmother. I do not know what she did with your friends or the students from Auradon Prep. When she broke the freeze spell over a few of us I ran to you and grabbed you from Evie and ran us here. But I promise we will find our friends before Maleficent can hurt them. All I could think about when I was thawed was getting you to safety." He looked away from her at that, scared to see the look on her face when she realized that he abandoned her friends to her mother's wrath. Mal took a moment to absorb the information. She then gently turned Ben's face towards hers.

"Ben, look at me." He brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I don't blame you for your actions. To be honest I probably would have done the same thing. We will find our friends and we will take back the kingdom from Maleficent. I'm just so glad that you aren't mad at me for not being able to stop her. I was so afraid you would be." She took his hand in one of hers and held onto it. Ben smiled at her and brought his other hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, smiling softly.

"Mal, I could never be mad at you, or at least I could never stay mad at you. I may have been frozen in place but I could see and hear everything going on around me. I know you tried and I couldn't be more proud of you for standing up to your mother." He kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, grateful to be with each other. Dawn was upon them when they next spoke. "Mal, we need to make a plan on how we are going to take back Auradon and how we are going to get our friends back."

"I suggest that we find Evie first, she'll have her magic mirror with her and that will make it easier to find everyone else. I think we should make sure to find Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad, and Audrey. I know the latter aren't necessarily happy with me right now but I think they will be willing to help in the circumstances, considering it is their home too." Ben nodded at her words.

"That makes sense although maybe in order to help some of the AK's trust you again, although I think Doug trusts Evie at the very least so I wouldn't worry about him, I'd try to balance out them and the Isle kids." Ben suggested. Mal agreed with him and they started working on the best way to locate Evie. In the end, it was decided that Mal would spell them so that only Evie could see who they truly were. They would then head back towards Auradon and see if they ended up meeting her along the way or if they would have to do some more investigating along the way. It was a long walk, about half a day so they gathered some fruit from nearby trees and some water from a nearby river. They then began the long journey back to the center of Auradon. As they walked they tried to learn more about each other now that Ben wasn't under a love spell. She learned that his favorite color was blue, that Mrs. Potts had taught him how to cook when he was a child, as well as that he wasn't sure if he was ready to be king, and that he was never really in love with Audrey he was only with her because of their statuses. In turn she told him that when she was little her mom had banished Evie and her mom because she hadn't been invited to a birthday party of Evie's, that Carlos had once managed to get some of the Auradon channels on the Isle television set, and that her and her mother shared a mind connection and that was how she was persuaded to come to Auradon in the first place as well as how her mother had managed to overpower her.

"Ben? Did you notice how when Jane grabbed Fairy Godmother's wand that it was sparking and out of control but when I grabbed it there were soft sparks and it was unmoving in my hand? What do you think that means?" Mal thought out loud as they were walking.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. You would have to ask Fairy Godmother about that but it could mean that you are meant to inherit the wand from Fairy Godmother." Mal nodded thoughtfully and then abruptly stopped. Ben had to backpedal in order to avoid running into her.

"Ben, I just thought of something? What if my mom put our friends and the other royals on the Isle of the Lost?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants

Ben stopped short, he hadn't even thought of that. It would make sense after all.

"Mal, if she did anything she probably put some of the royals and maybe some of the royals children on the Isle, after all it wouldn't bother Evie, Jay, and Carlos since they grew up there for them it would seem normal and not like a punishment. She probably has something else in mind for them." Ben said after a moment of thinking. Mal nodded in reply, it did make sense after all. Her mother would want to punish her friends for turning against their parents and placing them on the isle wouldn't do anything because it was something that they were used to, but she wouldn't keep them in plain sight either, she knew that they liked Auradon so she would keep them where they wouldn't be able to see it. She would also separate them since she knew that they were stronger together.

"You're right Ben, but she also would make sure that they couldn't see Auradon so she would either put them in a prison of sorts somewhere outside of Auradon or she would put them in a dark room somewhere in the castle she chose to stay at, it would be completely windowless so they couldn't look out at Auradon in hopes that they could be rescued." Mal explained, she knew how her mother thought after all. They had continued walking as they talked, heading towards Auradon. They were walking in silence after Mal's revelation when they heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" Mal cried out, reaching a hand out towards Ben trying to think of a spell that could protect them both.

"Mal? Ben? Is that you?" She heard a voice reply, it sounded familiar though in her panic she couldn't quite place it. Luckily, Ben could.

"Evie?" He called out. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me" Evie said as she stepped into the clearing. She went to hug Mal but was stopped by her friend's hand.

"How do I know it's really you? Tell me something that only Evie would know." Mal said, her mind was racing. It couldn't be this easy to find Evie. This must be a trick of her mothers, a way to draw her in and capture her too. Evie nodded and began to speak.

"When we first arrived in Auradon, when we got to our room I was all excited at the way the room looked, it was very princess-y after all, but you drew the curtains and said "much better" and I nodded in agreement with you although I was really enjoying the light that was streaming through them. You also described the room as horrid although I loved it and I agreed with you, mostly to make you happy." Evie finished, hoping it was enough to convince her friend.

Mal sighed in relief, it was Evie. There was no way her mother could have known that. It was a moment, her mother could extract facts from people but she couldn't remember moments. She brought her hand down and went to hug her friend. Evie hugged her back tight and smiled at Ben.

"Evie, how did you get away?" Mal asked as she pulled away from her friend and went to stand next to Ben.

"After we handed you off to Ben, Jay and Carlos told me to run while they tried to help as many Auradon people as possible. I ran without looking back so I do not know what happened to them. I have been looking for you guys ever since, Mal I was so worried about you are you alright?" Evie explained her tale.

"I am fine, I think attempting to overpower my mother simply wore my strength out. We need to figure out a base and a plan. We need to rescue Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad, and Audrey although not necessarily in that order. Ben thinks that it will help the Auradon kids to trust us if we rescue some of them first. We were hoping to find you first so that we could try to use the magic mirror to find some of them. I am worried that some of them got put onto the Isle of the Lost, although if anyone is on the Isle of the Lost I bet it is Audrey, Jane, and Chad since two of them are royalty and the other is fairly godmother's daughter. She likely has enslaved Doug or something—he probably isn't on the Isle, I see no reason for her to put him on it." Mal said. Evie nodded in agreement.

"I found a cave not too far from here, it's not too far from Auradon and it's a decent size for the group we need. I do have my magic mirror so we can use that to locate everyone. It makes sense to rescue some of the AK's first. You're right they don't trust us right now so we need to do anything we can to get them to trust us." Evie said as she began to lead them towards the cave she had found.

"Who do you think we should rescue first? I mean who trusts us the least, or the most?" Mal said. "I know Chad doesn't trust us at all and neither do Audrey or Jane, but I think that Jane was just going along with what Audrey was saying."

"Maybe start with Lonnie, she has always seemed the most trusting of us, aside, from Ben. She might be willing to try to get the others to trust us." Evie suggested and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, even when all the others had turned against you guys after family day she never said a bad word against you guys and always tried to stick up for you," Ben said.

"That settles it I guess. We will find Lonnie first." Mal said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants

Evie pulled out her magic mirror so that she could find Lonnie. She took a deep breath before asking it as Ben and Mal watched with bated breath, all hoping that it would be easy to find their friend.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, where does my friend Lonnie stand?" She asked. They all watched as the mirror clouded up and then cleared to reveal Lonnie, looking sad. Next to her were Audrey, Chad, and Jane. That wasn't too much of a surprise. The biggest surprise of all was where they were, Mal had suspected it but never really considered that her mother would actually put them there. A shocked gasp escaped from both Mal and Evie.

"Is that…?" Evie said trailing off.

"The Isle of the Lost." Mal finished sadly. At this, Ben stiffened.

"She put them there? I thought she hated the place. Why would she put them there?" He asked as he began to pace back and forth. Mal walked over to him and put a hand on his arm to calm him. It worked, at least temporarily.

"My mother may have hated the Isle if the Lost but she hates the people that put her there even more. That's why they are the only AK's there, they are sons and daughters of the people who were detrimental in getting the villains put on to the Isle in the first place. Ben, if she had been able to capture you, you probably would have been put there as well." Mal explained. Ben seemed to accept this explanation and went and sat back down on a rock in the cave, pulling Mal with him.

"The question is, how are we going to get on the Isle of the lost?" Evie said. Mal stilled, she hadn't really thought of that. As far as she knew the only way onto the Isle was the bridge that popped up when you had the right remote. Maleficent would have likely had them all destroyed or within her grasp. No one besides her would have access to the Isle.

"Well, as Prince of Auradon, I always carry a remote with me, in case I ever need to be on the Isle of the Lost, whether it's to drop off a new villain or something else entirely." Ben said. The girls sighed in relief at this, now it was just a matter of sneaking on to the Isle. Maleficent probably had guards posted at the entrance of the Isle.

"I can use my magic to knock the guards out. Once we get through to the Isle, my mother won't have any guards posted, she wanted all the villains off the Isle. If we go under the cover of dark, no one will see us." Mal said. Ben and Evie agreed that this was a good idea. Now all that was left to do was wait for the cover of dark.

A few hours later…

"Let's go." Mal said. Quickly and quietly the trio made their way through the forest and soon found themselves at the edge of the forest looking at the Isle of the Lost. Just as Mal suspected there were two of her mother's goons watching for anyone who may dare to enter the Isle of the Lost. Mal got out her spell book from the bodice of her dress, where she had spelled it to stay earlier.

"In a deep sleep ye shall be, remembering not what I hide from thee. Magic work let this be, Let this spell work for me." Mal said as she pointed towards each guard in turn. As soon as they were sleeping the trio ran towards the bridge and Ben hit the button that would allow them to cross it, they crossed, quickly and quietly and soon found themselves on the Isle. Ben noticed that Mal and Evie were visibly tense and figured it had to do with them being back on the Isle of the Lost.

"Let's look for them in the morning, for now let's go to my mother's castle and hope that no one is there." Mal said. The other two nodded knowing that it would be easier to find their friends in the morning. As they made their way to the castle they could hear other people moving about but didn't see anyone. That meant that their friends were not the only ones on the Isle of the Lost. They soon reached Mal's old home and pushed open the door walking into the room.

"I didn't think I'd ever be back here." Mal said. Ben reached out to hold her hand, rubbing soothing circles over the back of it with his thumb.

"Me neither. It's unnerving actually." Evie said. Neither one voiced their thoughts about how they figured they would be aiding in taking over Auradon. The trio stood in silence for a few moments before they heard a crash from the other room.

"Someone's here." Mal said. The trio began to proceed with caution, searching each room for the source of the noise. Hoping to find it was just a breeze and not a person. They didn't know who they would find, or what. The noise got louder as they moved towards it, meaning that it was probably a person, Mal gripped her spell book, her magic may not work here but at least she could use it as some sort of weapon. The trio then heard footsteps moving towards them. A shadow then appeared from the doorway. Mal motioned for the others to get behind her, and while Ben would normally argue he knew that Mal knew how the Isle worked and figured that it was in his best interests to listen to his girlfriend and moved behind her. Evie though chose to stand on the other side of the doorway, a book she had picked up along the way in her hand, ready to strike. As the figure walked out of the door Mal and Evie moved as one to strike the person down. The figure gave a scream of surprise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants

Mal and Evie stopped short at the yelp of surprise that came from the figure. It sounded familiar.

"Jane?" Mal said.

"Who…Who goes there?" Jane said. It was Ben who spoke up.

"Jane, it's Ben, Mal, and Evie." He said. Jane relaxed upon hearing his voice and beckoned for the trio to follow her. They moved through the hallways until they came to the same fateful room where the VK's were first told they were chosen to go to school in Auradon. There they found Chad, Audrey, and Lonnie. As they entered the room, the three AK's turned to see who had walked into the room. It was clear they did not expect Evie, Mal, and Ben. Lonnie immediately stood up and moved to hug first Ben, and then to everyone's surprise Mal and Evie.

"I was so worried about you guys." Lonnie said.

"You were?" Mal said surprised that the daughter of Mulan was worried about two VK's.

"Of course. You guys are my friends, VK's or not." Lonnie said. Mal and smiled at this, glad that Ben wasn't the only one who accepted them fully for who they are. Jane was the next to speak up.

"I want to apologize to everyone in this room. If it wasn't for me, Maleficent would never have gotten free and been able to take over Auradon." She said as she hung her head sadly. Mal and Evie looked at each other and immediately went to comfort the poor girl.

"We don't blame you Jane, at least I don't and I don't think anyone else here does." Mal paused and looked up at the others in the room as they each shook their heads indicating that they didn't blame her either. "My mother was on a war path, if it wasn't us or you, it would have been the next batch of VK's that Ben inevitably allowed into Auradon." She continued, Ben grinned sheepishly at this—she wasn't wrong. "The only thing that matters now is we all fight together to get our school and the Kingdom back." Mal finished. Jane nodded still sniffling a little bit.

"For the record, I don't trust you Mal, but I don't blame you either. I could see that you were ready to give the wand back to Fairy Godmother just before your mom appeared. I know that you weren't going to betray us. It will take some time for me to trust you, all of you, but I am willing to try and willing to work together to beat Maleficent. Again." Audrey said. Chad simply scoffed.

"You expect me to work with two villain kids. Not a chance. If they hadn't come to our school we wouldn't be in this position." He said. Ben was immediately on his feet and grabbed Chad by his jacket slamming him against the wall.

"These so-called villain kids" Ben hated saying those words but knew he had to, it was the only way to get through to Chad. "They chose to come and rescue you lot before rescuing their own friends. Thy put you all before themselves, so I would think twice about calling them villains if I were you." Ben said lowering Chad to the ground. Chad huffed but nodded agreeing.

"I'll work with them, but I can't trust them." Chad said. Ben nodded able to accept this.

"No one is asking you to trust us, but if you want to get off of this Isle you will have to work with us." Evie said.

"Sounds good to me." Said an unfamiliar voice. "I'm Jordan. Mal, Evie, it is nice to meet you." She said. Ben smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Jordan. It's good to see you." He said.

"One question. How are we going to get off the Isle?" Audrey said.

"With this." Ben said holding up the remote.

"But what about the guards?" Jane said.

"I can spell them. That's how we got onto the Isle. I'll have to use a memory spell this time as well since they will see the barrier opening but it will be worth it." Mal said. The group nodded and began to get ready to move out. As soon as the guards came into sight on the barrier, Mal used the same sleep spell she had used on them the previous night. Once they were off the bridge and back in Auradon, Mal used a spell to wipe their memory.

"On this day & in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Make them forget, what has been done, before the rising of the sun. By the powers of spirit, water, fire & air, your memories you shall never bare." Mal said, her magic shimmered over the guards once, signifying that the spell had worked. The group then made their way back to Evie's cave so they could plan their next move, likely to find Jay and Carlos before Doug, because let's be honest as nice as Doug is he is no fighter. They would need Jay's strength.

When they got back to the cave, they decided that it would be best to sleep for the night first before finding anymore of their friends, they would be no use to them if they were half-asleep. Deciding it would be best for two people to keep watch, they broke up into groups of two, each group had someone who could perform magic at least a little bit. Mal taught Jane a few quick spells that she could use to distract anyone who was to come while Audrey ran for help. The groups were Mal and Ben, Jane and Audrey, Jordan and Chad, and Evie and Lonnie. Lonnie went with Evie since Evie only had her magic mirror and Lonnie could fight. Mal and Ben drew first watch and sat at the edge of the cave as the others tried their best to settle down and get some sleep. Mal was grateful for the alone time with her boyfriend. Nothing happened on their watch and when Evie and Lonnie came to take over for their watch, Mal was grateful to be able to lay down and sleep in the protective circle of Ben's arms, knowing that they would hopefully rescue the rest of their friends tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand, where does my friend Jay stand?" Evie said. It was the next morning and the group was gathered around waiting for Evie to use the mirror and find Jay. Hopefully, Carlos would be with him. The mirror cleared to show Jay looking miserable, he was with his father who appeared to be babbling on incessantly without a care in the world. He was surrounded by lamps, something that likely made him very happy. "Magic Mirror, a little further out." Evie asked. The mirror zoomed out just enough to show that Jay was near the school and would be easy to find but not easy to get too, while there were no guards there was Jafar to deal with and since they were no longer on the Isle, that meant he had his sorcery powers again. He would be hard to get around. With that in mind, they decided that it would be best if only one of them went in to the shop and in disguise. Mal would go because she could show Jay her eyes and prove that it was her. Lonnie went with Mal to the shop though she didn't go all the way in, she wanted Mal to have some back-up. On the way, there the girls talked.

"Why do you trust us? We have given you no reason to." Mal asked Lonnie. Lonnie thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess the simple answer is, as far as I have seen you haven't done anything truly wrong. The biggest grievance, the one that the whole school turned your backs on you for, was in self-defense. Evie used that perfume to knock Chad out because he was verbally attacking you. He has always been the least kind of us AK's. And in a way, at least in the beginning, I felt bad for you all, you didn't grow up the same way I did and as I said then I thought that even villains loved their kids, when I turned out to be wrong I decided that no matter what happened I would always show kindness towards all of you." Lonnie explained. Mal was stunned, here was this girl who she had barely known for two weeks, that wanted to show them kindness regardless of their actions.

"Thank you, Lonnie. That really means a lot to me." Mal said. They spent the rest of the walk talking about Lonnie's childhood and the little that Mal was willing to share of her childhood, including how she met Evie, Jay, and Carlos. All too soon they were in front of the shop.

"Are you ready?" Lonnie asked. Mal nodded and quickly glamoured herself. Once inside the shop she walked up to Jay.

"How can I help you?" He asked with a clearly forced smile.

"You can meet me back here later tonight." Mal whispered, at Jay's questioning glance she made her eyes glow green. Jay immediately nodded. Seeing his father out of the corner of his eye he quickly spoke up.

"For the last time lady, we do not sell cauldrons, only lamps." He said. Knowing that she needed to act like a villain Mal tried to put as much malice in her voice as possible.

"Fine then. I'll take my business elsewhere." She huffed and stormed out of the store. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jafar nod in approval. Once outside she met up with Lonnie and motioned with her head that they should leave. Once under the cover of the forest Mal removed her glamour.

"He's meeting us tonight. Let's let the group know and then decide who is coming back here to help him escape. I don't think there should be more than three of us, it will be harder to escape if we get in trouble that way." Mal said. Lonnie nodded, she was right the smaller the group the easier the escape. They returned to the cave and told their friends the news. IT was quickly decided that Evie and Jordan should stay behind. If they were to get captured the group would need Jordan's magic and Evie's mirror. Mal and Lonnie would go and they ended up deciding to bring Jane who could come in handy with the few defense spells that Mal had taught her. They left at dusk and made it to the tree outside the shop a few hours later. Jay came running up quickly after that.

"I told my dad I left something important at the shop, he won't come looking for me for a while now." He said.

"Prove to me that you are Jay. Tell me something that only Jay and I know." Mal said, wanting to make sure that it truly was Jay.

"When we first came to Auradon, you came to my room and saw everything that I had taken that day and asked me what I was doing. I told you that it was called stealing and when you asked me what the point was I said that it was like buying things except it was free." Jay said. Mal nodded, knowing for sure now that it was Jay. At her nod, the group took off not wanting to create any trouble. They made it to the forest and eventually to the cave without any trouble.

"Jay!" Evie cried as he came into view. Jay smiled, a genuine one, likely his first in days.

"Evie." He said as he hugged her. Jay then shook hands with Ben, and nodded to the rest of the group.

"Where's Carlos?" He asked. Mal and Evie looked at each other.

"We haven't found him yet." Mal admitted.

"We were kind of hoping he would be with you. All of the AK's were together, except Doug, so we assumed you two would be together." Evie said. Jay shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him since our attempt to stop Maleficent at the coronation." He said.

"We will look for him in the morning, right now we all need to get some sleep." Ben said. The group nodded at this and assumed the same watch schedule as last night, telling Jay that he was free to join in on whichever watch he wanted.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants

The next morning, everyone gathered around Evie so she could use her mirror to find out where Carlos was. They found him in his mother's fur store, being forced by Cruella to clean the furs repeatedly. He looked miserable. Mal and Evie shared a glance. Carlos had a rough life before the Isle, his mother used to verbally and physically abuse him and he was forced to sleep in a closet. Sometimes it was a miracle that he turned out to be such a well-rounded young boy. They decided that it was best if only two or three of them went to retrieve the young boy, so they wouldn't raise suspicion. Mal would go as the only magic user and so would Lonnie since the AK's still didn't entirely trust the VK's yet. Jay refused to be left behind as Carlos was his best friend so he went as well, plus it couldn't hurt to have some extra muscle. The three set out just before noon, arriving at their destination a few short hours later. They watched the store waiting for either Cruella to leave or for Carlos to be sent out. Luckily, Carlos was sent out first.

"Psst. Carlos." Mal whispered gesturing for the young boy to come over to them. When he spotted the group, Carlos's frown immediately turned upside down and he quickly made his way toward them. Deciding it would be best to not wait for darkness as there was no telling when Cruella would let Carlos go back outside the group made a break for it. They later watched Cruella's reaction to finding Carlos gone in the mirror, it was funny. Evie had immediately given the younger boy a hug, as had Ben and Jane. Jane had been the most forgiving of the VK's, as she now knew what it could feel like to live on the Isle and what it meant to feel guilty for her actions. Ben had never been mad at the VK's. Carlos greeted everyone in turn before realizing someone was missing.

"Where's Doug?" he asked. Mal shrugged before answering.

"We don't know. He is the only one that we haven't been able to find. We have tried asking the mirror, but it is like the mirror's signal is blocked." Mal said. At her revelation Carlos's eyes widened.

"That's not good." He said. Evie turned a questioning glance towards him. "The only way to block the magic mirror is with the magic mirror. So, that means if we can find the rest of the magic mirror we would find Doug, and I bet you can guess who has the rest of the magic mirror." He finished with a grimace.

"My mother." Evie said in a hushed whisper.

"And I bet you can guess who she is with." Carlos said.

"My mother." Mal said with a hint of fear in her voice. She quickly shook it off however and began to make plans. "That means we are going to have to face my mother before rescuing Doug, or possibly while rescuing Doug since we won't be able to find him. My mother is more than likely at Castle Beast so we will head there, if she isn't there someone is bound to be, good or evil I wouldn't know." Mal said. The others nodded and they began to plan their attack. They would wait at least a full day before attacking so that Mal could train Jane to use her magic a little bit better and Lonnie could teach those who don't know how to sword fight, the basics of sword fighting. Evie would make sure that everyone knew some basic first aid in case they were wounded in battle. Mal brought Jane just outside the cave to teach her some magic.

"Mal, thank you for being willing to teach me some magic. I wish my mother would have taught me some, then maybe I wouldn't have lost control of the wand." Jane said. Mal was about to reply when a voice spoke up from just outside the cave.

"That's going to change." It said. Mal and Jane whirled around at the voice.

"Mom!" Jane said as she rushed to hug her mother. Mal however held her back. How did Fairy Godmother escape from Maleficent? There was no way, Mal's mother would have let Fairy Godmother out of her sight.

"Mal, it's okay, it's my mom." Jane said, confused as to why Mal wouldn't let her go hug her mother.

"How do I know you are really Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked, not releasing her grip on Jane's arm.

"Why Mal dearie, I have my wand who else would I be." The woman claiming to be Fairy Godmother said.

"Cast a spell with the wand. Then I'll believe you." Mal said. A look of hesitation crossed the fairy's face before she nodded and raised the wand to cast a spell.

"Bippity Boppity Boo." She said as she waved the wand towards a tree, the sparks lighting up green. Mal's eyes widened as she cast her own spell over Jane and herself.

"A spell of safety here I cast, a word of might to hold me fast, shield before me and behind to right and left" Mal said just before the tree attacked them. Right before their eyes, the shape of Fairy Godmother melted away to reveal Maleficent cackling.

"I guess my little trick didn't work on you Mal. You're too clever for your own good. Did you really think that I didn't know what you were up to? Once Jafar told me about Jay going missing, I knew that you would be coming after Carlos next so I cast a tracking spell on him while he was sleeping. Now, come with me and I'll let the rest of your little friends go." Maleficent said. Mal thought about fighting back but realized that it was useless, she nodded. Mal turned to hug Jane, whispering in her ear before leaving.

"Tell Evie, Draco oculum observa et cave" Mal said before walking away. Jane nodded in shock at the lengths her friend was willing to go for her and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco oculum observa et cave roughly translates to Beware the Dragon's Eye


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney’s Descendants. Warning: Slight Audrey bashing-I have no problems with Audrey, in fact she is one of my favorite characters but it needed to be done for the dynamic of the story.

It took Jane roughly five seconds to recover before she was sprinting back towards the mouth of the cave. She was so caught up in what had just happened that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and she accidentally ran right into Carlos. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.  
“Woah. Jane where’s the fire?” He asked her. She shook her head trying to calm herself down. She took a couple of deep breaths before speaking to the group.   
“Mal left.” She said. Jay cursed silently but seemed to take the news in stride. Most of the group did in fact, even Chad although he was probably happy that there was one less VK to worry about. Everyone that is except for Audrey.  
“The little weasel. I knew we couldn’t trust her. What did I say about VK’s?” Audrey said. It was in that moment that Jane snapped.   
“Shut up, Audrey. Don’t talk about what you don’t know. Mal left because her mother said that if Mal went with her, we would be left alone. So, don’t assume that she left because she is from the Isle of the Lost. She is a heck of a lot nicer than you ever were. Before Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal came to Auradon I actually looked up to you, I wanted to be just like you, I wanted to be your friend. And when you finally gave me the friendship, just because my hair was different I was blind to what really mattered. I turned my back on these people because you told me to and then in that same moment when Mal undid my hair and you all screamed and ran away, I realized what a mistake I had made. Yes, I still tried to make myself beautiful with my mother’s wand, but at that time I figured I had lost the friendships I made with them and decided that fake friendships were better than nothing. None of you even noticed that I was feeling down after we were all put on the Isle of the Lost. You all chalked it up to the fact that we were on the Isle. I was feeling miserable because I thought that it was my fault, Mal was the one to comfort me and tell me it wasn’t my fault. So don’t talk about her that way. She left to protect you. You who have been cruel and harsh to her since day one. I think that speaks volumes about the kind of person that she is.” Jane finished breathing heavily. It was silent for a few moments after Jane’s speech. Audrey getting up and leaving the cave, Chad following her. Jane felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Ben there.  
“Thank You, for saying what I think we were all thinking,” Ben said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Audrey and Chad came in a few moments later, Audrey’s eyes red from crying. Jane felt a little guilty but knew it had to be said. Her eyes widened as she remembered what Mal had said.   
“Evie!” Jane said the blue haired girl turned to look at Jane.  
“Yes?” Evie questioned.  
“Mal said to tell you, Draco oculum observa,” Jane said. Evie’s eyes widened as she began muttering under her breath. Ben turned to look at Jane.   
“What? What does that mean?” Ben asked. Jane shrugged, the two then turned to look at Evie.   
“It means Beware the Dragon’s Eye. When we first came to Auradon, Mal and I came up with a code word that could be used if we suspected the other was being impersonated. However, Mal took it one step further when we began to doubt whether we wanted to go through with our parent's plan and created a spell that would allow me to find her, even if the magic mirror was being blocked. She spelled the necklace that she always wears, glamoured so that no one can see it if she doesn’t want them to.” Evie explained before pulling out her mirror. “Mirror Mirror in my hand, Draco oculum observa Mal.” She said. The mirror swirled as it looked for their purple-haired friend. Eventually, it cleared showing Evie, where Mal was. Her eyes widened as she took in the situation that her friend, no her sister, was in.   
“Well, did you find her?” Jane asked. Evie nodded hesitantly.  
“I did.” She said. Ben and Jane smiled widely.   
“Can we see her?” Ben asked. Evie hesitated, unsure if she should show them the perilous situation their friend was in but decided that it was best to just show them.   
“I can, but you aren’t going to like what you see,” Evie said as she turned the mirror so that all three of them could see it. Ben’s eyes narrowed as he took in the scene that his girlfriend was in. Mal was in chains, the cuffs were so tight, he could see blood running down her wrists. Her face was bruised and there were tear tracks on her face. They could hear Maleficent yelling in the background, but Ben was too concerned about Mal to listen to what she had to say. He knew that Mal was strong but the longer she was with Maleficent the more her spirit would break. He was willing to bet that the tear tracks on her face had happened when Maleficent wasn’t in the room.   
“We need to go and rescue her.” He said standing up and heading for the mouth of the cave. Evie stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“What we need is a plan. I know what you are going to say, but do you want Mal’s sacrifice to be for naught? If we simply barge in there, we will get captured too.” Evie said. Ben’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. He knew that she was right.   
“All right, then,” he said turning to the rest of the group that had regathered. “Let’s make a plan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. So sorry for the long wait, I had writers block but today the ideas and the writing just seemed to flow

Mal tried not to cry as her mother screamed and yelled at her for being a disappointment. She knew that by now Jane would have passed her message along to Evie and that the whole group would be looking for her. Hopefully, Ben wouldn’t just go all beast and try to run after her without planning first. Finally, Maleficent left to go torture some other poor soul and Mal let herself cry once again.   
“Please don’t cry, everything will be okay.” A voice said in the darkness. Mal was about to snap at the voice when she realized that she knew the voice.  
“Doug?” she said. The figure across the cell from hers came forward into the light. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized who was crying.   
“Mal?” He said, surprised that she was there. “Why are you in here?” He said.   
“My mother.” She said simply for way of explanation.  
“Your mother? Why would she put you in here, haven’t you been helping her?” He asked. Mal’s heart broke at the innocent look on his face. What lies had she been telling him?   
“No. Well, when we first came to Auradon yes, but at the coronation we chose good, but then my mother broke through the hole that Jane accidentally made in the barrier, and while we tried to defeat her we just weren’t strong enough. Apparently, I fainted and Ben broke free of my mother’s spell with enough time to grab me and run off.” Mal said. Doug nodded.  
“That makes sense, I fainted after Jane used the wand and when I came to I was in here so I really had no idea what was going on, and then someone who looked like you came and was torturing prisoners, so I assumed the worst. I shouldn’t have, I apologize.” Doug said. That stopped Mal in her tracks, someone had been portraying her but who? Her question was soon answered when a voice rang out from the darkness.   
“I see you have meet your cellmate, Mal.” It said, malice clear in her voice.   
“CJ.” She said, with just as much malice.   
“It’s good to see you where you belong, Mal.” Another voice said.  
“Uma. Still following others around I see.” Mal spat. Uma stiffened as a third chuckle penetrated the darkness, the three figures stepped out revealing that Freddie was also there. Mal didn’t hate Freddie, they mostly just avoided each other. As the three passed through the chamber where Mal and Doug were, Freddie passed Mal a note. Once the three were gone she wearily opened it. It was a series of numbers 851216917151421125. The handwriting was familiar, and it only took her a moment to replace it. Mal tried hard to control her smirk though she did not know if she succeeded. It was Evie’s. They were coming for her and they had a plan. At least she hoped that they did.   
Evie’s POV  
The group had come up with a plan, and luckily for them they had an ally on the inside. Jay had remembered that Freddie was never as cruel as her father and might be willing to help them. Lucky for them she was unhappy in her new situation and while she didn’t want back on the Isle, she was unhappy in Auradon with the villains ruling. Ben had promised her a place at Auradon prep if she helped them rescue Mal and defeat Maleficent. They made it to the checkpoint where they were to meet Mal and Freddie and waited.   
Mal’s POV  
A short while after Freddie had passed me the note, she returned alone with a length of rope in her hands. She opened my cell door and came forward to whisper in my ear, keeping a look of malice on her face. I tensed but the words she whispered were kind and I was much surprised by them.   
“I am bringing you to your friends, but you will have to let me tie your hands, so it looks like I a bringing you to be punished if anyone asks. Maleficent is out right now so we won’t risk running into her. Now I don’t know if we are being watched so try to resist me tying your hands a little and please forgive me for any words I am about to say.” Freddie continued to whisper in her ear. Mal shook her head as she plastered a look of what she hoped was annoyance and fear on her face. Annoyance that Freddie was tying her up and fear that Freddie could be taking her to her mother. As Freddie tried to wrap the rope around her wrists, Mal struggled just enough that it didn’t give Freddie any trouble, yet convinced anyone who might be watching that she didn’t want to go with her. Eventually, Freddie got her hands toed and led her asway, Mal made sure to try to struggle and look over her shoulder at Doug who was watching with a curious look on his face.   
Freddie led her through the corridors and eventually outside. They ran into nobody thankfully and as they headed toward the forest Mal began to relax. They reached the edge of the forest and Freddie untied Mal’s hands and began walking.   
“Thank You, Freddie.” Mal said as they walked.   
“It’s nothing I want out of this situation as much as you do. I was never much of a villain, always preferring to keep to myself.” Freddie responded. The two walked in silence the rest of the way. Soon they came across a cave, closer than the one the group had previously been hiding in. A figure was guarding the entrance to the cave, and was pacing. Mal recognized the figure immediately.   
“Ben!” She called. The figures head snapped up and a smile lit up his face as he realized who was calling him. She began to run to him and he met her half way, they crashed into each other holding each other tightly. There were whispered words of comfort between the two. Meanwhile, Evie had come out to see what all the fuss was about and spoke to Freddie.  
“I think they missed each other.” She said with a chuckle. Freddie chuckled as well. It appeared that they had.   
Eventually the two broke apart, though they kept hold of one another as if afraid that the other would float away if they let go. They four then went into the cave to make a new plan for defeating Maleficent.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney’s Descendants

Mal never released her grip on Ben’s hand as the two followed Evie and Freddie into the cave. She had missed him, it had only been two days, but it had felt like it was forever. She eventually had to release his hand to give hugs to Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie but she immediately returned to his side. If one good thing had come from her mother taking over Auradon, it was that she had learned that she was stronger with Ben by her side. She looked around the cave at all those who had gathered in order to defy Maleficent and she knew. It was time. Her mother would come looking for her soon, it was best to go to her and fight. She caught Evie’s eye and knew that she was thinking the same thing that Mal herself was. Evie nodded.   
“Guys, I have a few things to say. First off, I want to thank you in all of your attempts to rescue me. Especially Freddie, I know it couldn’t have been easy to go against your father, but you have always had some good in you, even when we were all on the Isle, for that I thank you. My mother will come for me, and when she does we will need to be ready. It is time to take back Auradon.” Mal finished. The group didn’t dare argue with her and immediately started preparing to fight. While Mal was preparing, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Audrey. Mal raised an eyebrow towards the princess in question.  
“Mal, I just want to apologize for how I have treated you and the other Isle kids. I was wrong to judge you based on who your parents are, I realized when you left with your mother to protect us, that you were not the person I believed you to be. So, I’m sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Audrey said. Mal stood in shock for a moment at the apology. Audrey seemed to take this silence as a bad sign and turned to leave. Mal snapped out of her stupor and grabbed the girl by her shoulder spinning her around so she could give her a hug. She pulled back from the visibly shocked girl.   
“Of course, I forgive you.” Mal said.   
“Thank You.” Audrey said with a small smile.   
“Now let’s go kick some dragon’s hind.” Mal said. Audrey nodded and the two shouldered their bags and met the rest of the group as they walked out of the cave. Mal quickly and silently cast a few protection spells over the group. One for silence, one for speed, and one to protect them from some harm. She couldn’t protect them from being killed but she could give them some extra strength and protection, like a knight’s armor. As they walked, Ben and Mal stayed side by side. Mal cast an extra protection spell over him, she wanted to protect him the best that she could. They reached a clearing where they immediately stopped walking. In the middle of the clearing stood the villains themselves. In a line, not unlike their own, stood Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, Dr.Facilier, Uma, and CJ. Maleficent was the first to speak.   
“Mal, surrender or face the wrath of your parents and friends.” She spoke calmly, too calmly for Mal’s liking. Whatever the villains had in mind, couldn’t be good. But she wouldn’t back down. Placing her hand in Ben’s and squeezing it to reassure him that she wasn’t going anywhere she spoke to the women she once thought of as mother.   
“We will not surrender. You all may have power and strength. But we have a different kind of power. We have the power of love and of friendship and together we are stronger than all of you combined.” Mal said. As she spoke the whole group joined hands. Mixing together both AK’s and VK’s. There was no difference. Not anymore. The AK’s had a taste of how the VK’s grew up and the VK’s had realized that they had a choice and they could choose to be themselves, they could choose to be good. A golden glow surrounded the friends. Seeing this, Cruella, Jafar, and the Evil Queen immediately fled with Uma and CJ not too far behind them. Soon there was only Maleficent. She shook her head and immediately brandished Fairy Godmother’s wand. Thinking quickly, Mal spoke.  
“Quick get into a circle around Ben and I.” She yelled. The group complied. Since Ben and herself were inside the circle the group was able to stay connected. Holding Ben’s hand, she spoke to her mother.   
“And now I command wand to my hand.” She cried. In her gut she knew that the words would work this time. And work they did. The wand immediately flew out of her mothers hand and into her own outstretched one. Maleficent did not like this and immediately transformed into her dragon form. Mal let her heart take over and spoke words that she knew could defeat her mother once and for all. As she spoke villains appeared in the field, powerless.  
“The power of evil is good as none, when stands before our hearts as one. Eleven friends, from different backgrounds, stand together to free Auradon from villains grasps. As one we stand and as one we would fall. The heart of Auradon will live on, in us all!” When she finished speaking, her mother had fallen to her knees in her human form. Mal knew immediately that she was now powerless. The other villains were on their backs in the field, even those who had not come to fight. Taking Fairy Godmother’s wand in her hand, she called on the good fairy. There was a glimmer of magic and the fairy stood there with a proud smile on her face. She hugged her daughter and Mal, before leading the villains away to return them to the Isle and to bring the royals back to Auradon. Meanwhile, Mal went through her mother’s dungeons and freed and Auradonians that were left in the dungeons. Evie went with her and immediately gathered Doug in a hug when he was released. Soon everyone gathered in the great hall, but Mal realized a few people were missing.   
“Fairy godmother, where are Ben and Audrey’s parents?”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney’s Descendants

“Fairy godmother, where are Ben and Audrey’s parents?”  
The question hung in the air for a moment. Fairy Godmother seemed hesitant to answer. She sighed before resigning herself to answer.   
“We don’t know where Ben’s parents are. We have not been able to find them. We were hoping that you may have some ideas as to where they could be, but for now we are assuming the worst. However, we did find Audrey’s parents, Maleficent placed them both under the sleeping curse, we sent Audrey to her parents in the hopes that she could wake them with a true love’s kiss.” She explained. Ben stiffened next to Mal at the possibility of his parents being gone. Mal knew that she had to get him out of there. She quickly thanked Fairy Godmother, who nodded, and led Ben to her and Evie’s room at Auradon Prep. She sat with him on her bed and let him cry into her shoulder. She held him close and whispered words of comfort until his sobs finally quieted and he looked up at her. His eyes were red from crying and she brushed a stray her out of his face. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his forehead before resting her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ben finally spoke up.   
“I don’t know what to do without them.” He whispered. Mal knew that it was time to speak up, she had an idea of where they could be but only one. If they weren’t anywhere on the Isle, nor where they in the dungeons here, there was only one other place they could be.   
“Ben, I have a theory of where they could be, but you aren’t going to like it.” She said. At Ben’s questioning glance, she told him her theory. Ben suggested they go to see Fairy Godmother and Mal immediately agreed. The two made their way out of the dorms and to the field where everyone had gathered. They spotted Fairy Godmother and Mal approached her.   
“Fairy Godmother, can we talk in private, please?” She asked. Fairy Godmother took one look at the two distressed teens and nodded. She led the two to her office and gestured for them to sit. Once they were settled, Mal began to speak.   
“I have a theory as to where Ben’s parents could be, but first I have a question for you about something that happened while we were fighting Maleficent at the coronation, I called for the wand to come to my hand and it immediately glowed gold, unlike while it was in the hands of my mother, and flew to my hand. I was in such a shock that my mother was able to overpower me, but I noticed that it did not glow gold for Jane and I was wondering what that meant.” Mal stopped speaking at Fairy Godmother’s soft gasp.   
“It means that you are to be the wand’s next owner. It means that it chose you and I for one could not be happier that it chose you. But we will talk more about what that means later.” Fairy Godmother said. “Now you said that you had a theory of where Ben’s parents are?” She asked. Mal nodded.  
“I think that they could be in the Forbidden Forest at the Dragon’s Keep. It is where my mother hid her scepter, so it makes sense that she would imprison them there.” Mal said. Fairy Godmother nodded.   
“We will assemble a team to head to the forest right away.” She said. Mal nodded.   
“Please bring one of the Isle kids with you, we have traveled there before and will be able to help, I would ask Jay, I do not feel as if I can go at this time otherwise I would say that I was going.” Mal explained. Fairy Godmother accepted this with a nod and sent the two on their way. Mal noticed that Ben seemed tense, so she suggested that they go to the enchanted lake. Ben nodded and the two were off. When they got to the lake, they sat in silence for a while before Ben spoke up.   
“I need to do better. I need to help the children on the Isle.” He said. Mal was unsurprised at Ben’s need to do something, after all it had been his idea to bring them over in the first place.   
“I think it might be a good idea to sit down with all of the Isle kids, myself included, and see if they have any ideas as to how the kids can be helped. I for one have an idea. What if we create another Isle? One that is like a halfway place, the Isle kids go to school there and learn about goodness and other subjects, such as art and music, subjects we didn’t have on the Isle. When they reach the year before high school, we evaluate them, if they seem more inclined towards good, they can come to Auradon Prep for high school, if they do not they can continue to live on the halfway Isle, where they can create a family and be in better conditions then the true villains, but maybe not quite as good as in Auradon. They should have access to doctors and hospitals, the island should be clean, perhaps access to magic only in one or two rooms at the school, so they can learn about it but not use it for evil if they end up going that way, they should also have access to food on a regular basis, not just a monthly delivery.” Mal said. Ben nodded at her thought, it was a good idea. It might take a while to implement but it was a good idea. He would mention it to Fairy Godmother when they got back. Mal’s phone beeped then and she looked at the text before standing up.   
“The group is leaving for the Forbidden Forest soon. We should go see them off.” She said. Ben stood with her and the two headed back to Auradon Prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There are probably 1-3 chapters left in this story, however there are two ways it could go, please review~should they find belle and beast or should they not?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney’s Descendants

Jay along with a group of Auradonian soldiers stood ready to go into the forest. Mal was surprised to see Lonnie with them.   
“Lonnie? What are you doing?” she asked.   
“I am going with them. My mom taught me many battle skills and I feel as if I could be a big help. One of my mom’s biggest lessons was to trust your heart and my heart is telling me I need to go with them,” Lonnie explained. Mal nodded, she could understand this, after all that was how she had chosen to be good. Her heart had been telling her that she wasn’t her mother and that she belonged in Auradon, with Ben.   
Ben and Mal said goodbye to their friends as the group left in search of the Forbidden Forest and Belle and the Beast. Mal silently wished them luck. As Ben and Mal went to head back to the castle, where they would be staying until Belle and the Beast could be found and classes were resumed. However, Fairy Godmother, intercepted them before they could.   
“Mal, can I speak with you?” She asked. Mal nodded and then looked at Ben.   
“I’ll wait for you,” he said, kissing her forehead before walking off. Mal followed Fairy Godmother to a secluded area where the two could sit.   
“So, I want to talk to you about the wand. I think that we need to start you with private lessons so that I can begin to teach you how to wield the wand. When the time is right, I will pass it off to you in a formal ceremony and you will take over many of my duties,” Fairy Godmother said. Mal nodded in both shock and agreement. “Then that’s settled. When the school reopens we will rearrange your schedule so that you will have your private lessons with me twice a week,” She finished. Mal nodded, still too shocked to speak. Fairy Godmother than stood and her and Mal walked back to where they had left Ben. When they arrived, Ben stood from where he had been sitting on a bench and took Mal’s hand bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.   
“Everything alright?” he asked softly. Mal nodded. The two then said goodbye to Fairy Godmother and headed to the limo which then began the long drive to the castle.   
“What did Fairy Godmother want?” he asked once the limo had begun the drive.   
“She wanted to offer me private lessons, so that she can teach me how to use the wand. She said that eventually, I will be the one who is in control of the wand. I guess it chose me,” she said.   
“I always believed there was good in you. I chose the four of you for a reason. I had this overwhelming sense of responsibility for lack of a better word that I had to get you off of the Island, that you weren’t meant to be there. Clearly, you were meant to be in Auradon,” he said.   
“I love you,” she said. Ben smiled.  
“I love you too,” he said. Mal then rested her head on his shoulder and the two cuddled in silence for the rest of the ride to the castle. When they got there, Ben gave Mal a tour of the place and then the two sat down for a meal cooked by Mrs. Potts.   
A few days later, they got word that Jay, Lonnie, and the team had returned from the Forbidden forest. Mal met Ben in the Great Hall. He looked nervous. Mal placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
“It will be good news, I can feel it,” she said. Ben nodded and smiled but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. The ride back to Auradon Prep was spent in silence.   
When they got there a huge crowd had gathered. Mal and Ben pushed their way to the front of it. Belle and Beast stood there, looking tired and weak, but very much alive. Ben sighed in relief and went to hug his parents. Mal stood back, feeling slightly guilty. It was her mother who had done this after all. Mal turned to leave and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Belle, smiling softly at her. Belle then pulled her into a hug and whispered softly in her ear.  
“What your mother did is not your fault. Beast and I don’t blame you and couldn’t wish for a better girlfriend for our son,” she said. Mal cried softly as she hugged Belle back thankful for the loving woman. Fairy Godmother shooed the crowd away and let the family and Mal be ushered to the limo and driven away to the kingdom.  
Classes soon resumed, and everything went back to normal, well whatever normal was for the kids of heroes and villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an Epilogue to go! I should hopefully have it up within the next week.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here is the Epilogue! Finally. Sorry for the wait. This is going to be more of an update about what happened to each of the main characters so forgive me if it is short, I have lost interest in this story honestly, but I wanted to give you all an ending. I might write a sequel someday with their kids so I tried to leave it a little open.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants

Mal and Ben:  
Mal took weekly lessons from Fairy Godmother on how to properly use the wand until the day she graduated and then took monthly lessons throughout college. She married Ben when they both graduated college and was coronated by Fairy Godmother. A few years later, Fairy Godmother decided that it was time for her to retire and they held a big ceremony and Mal took legal possession of the wand. Mal and Ben had two kids, one girl and one boy and they are preparing their daughter to one day rule Auradon, though Ben changed the law that the next in line had to be coronated at 16 and instead they would be coronated at 22 when they graduated college.  
Evie:  
Evie ended up graduating from Auradon Prep in the top 10 of her class and went onto become a famous fashion designer, she now designs the majority of gowns and suits that the royals wear. She married Doug and they had four children, all girls, whom Evie is teaching that the true beauty that matters is the beauty within. She is great friends with her stepsister Snow White.  
Doug:  
Doug also graduated in the top 10 of his class at Auradon Prep and went on to major in business in college and he works alongside Evie in her fashion business. Helping her run the business side of things. As you know, he married Evie and they had four girls who he absolutely adores.  
Jay:  
Jay graduated Auradon prep and went on to play Tourney in college eventually being scouted by a professional Tourney team and he became a pretty famous Tourney player. He ended up falling in love with Jordan and they two of them married and had one child together. He is best friends with Aladdin and Jasmine’s son Aziz, who he met playing Tourney in college.  
Jordan:  
When Jordan graduated from Auradon Prep, she went on to film school and now directs all sorts of movies and TV shows. Somewhere along the way she fell in love with Jay and married him, the two have one child, a boy who inherited Jordan’s genie powers.  
Carlos:  
Carlos also graduated in the top ten of his class at Auradon Prep and went on to become a computer scientist. He eventually got up the courage to ask Jane out and the two married and now have three children.  
Jane:  
Jane just missed graduating in the top 10 of her class and she went on to get her degree in childhood education. When her mom decided to retire she took over as headmistress of Auradon Prep. She married Carlos and works very hard to make sure her kids know the true meaning of beauty.  
Audrey:  
Audrey mellowed out a bit after the whole villain takeover and is now over Ben and on good terms with Mal. She eventually married Chad, and the two had one daughter together before deciding they were incompatible and getting a divorce. She now raises her daughter on her own, though Chad helps a lot.  
Chad:  
Chad barely graduated from Auradon Prep and ended up pulling himself together in college and getting a respectable job. He took over for his father when his father decided to retire. He actually remarried Lonnie after he divorced Audrey and the two have two children together and his daughter with Audrey visits often. Lonnie helps to keep his ego in check.  
Lonnie:  
Lonnie opened up her own fitness studio when she graduated from college and advocates for women’s teams in schools across Auradon. She ended up falling in love with to Chad to her surprise as well as everyone else’s. She loves keeping Chad in line and her two children. She is a wonderful stepmother to Chad’s first daughter.  
Freddie:  
Freddie ended up being able to stay in Auradon and eventually married the son of a lesser known villain having two kids with him. She owns a music studio and encourages kids in their love of music.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this is short but it is only the prologue so I didn't feel the need to make it excessively long. When I write multi-chapter stories I attempt to have each chapter, aside from the prologue, be 500-1000 words. I will update this story when I can but I am coming up on the end of my second year of college so updates will be sporadic over the next month when I have time to update.


End file.
